


Of Quakes and Kisses

by Taolicious



Series: YuzuVier [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small earthquake occurs while the group trains for FaOI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Quakes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous: remember when everyone was in Tokyo before faoi a couple of weeks ago? And there actually was a big earthquake? I wonder if you could write something about Yuzuru being scared and Javier comforting him? Either BFFs or BFs is fine...

The ground shook slighty beneath them, and Yuzuru looked around desperately for something to cling to. Finding nothing, he fell to his knees and crawled to the side of the rink, sitting down off the ice. His head rested in his hands, his knees pulled up and his elbows between them.

When the shaking stopped, he couldn't move right away. He looked up slowly, glancing around. 'Of course,' he thought, 'I'm the only one scared of a little earthquake.' He sighed and pushed himself off the floor and back onto the ice, ignoring the stares.

Javier watched from afar, keeping an eye on the younger man the second the shaking began. He watched the fear on Yuzuru's face as he crawled off the ice. He watched as he contorted into a position of safety. He watched the anxious glances around after the quake stopped. And now, he was watching the Japanese man try to ignore the questioning looks thrown his way.

He skated over to Yuzuru and wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulder. "Yuzuru, come here," he whispered, guiding the younger man towards the edge of the rink. He put his blade guards on as Yuzuru did and led him further away from the ice to an area where they could speak with a bit more privacy. "Querido...You okay?" he asked, a gentle hand on his face brushing the sweat-damp hair back.

Yuzuru sighed. Javi could read him like a book. Always had been able to. "No...and you know it. That's why you ask," he chuckled nervously.

Javier sat down in one of the chairs in the room and beckoned him over. Yuzuru walked over to stand between his knees, but Javier pulled him into his lap. The younger man blushed, but dropped his head down to the Spaniard's shoulder. "Flashbacks?" Javi asked quietly, running his fingers through Yuzu's hair.

Yuzuru nodded against his shoulder, hiding his face in the older man's neck. He wouldn't cry. Not now. Not after everything he'd been through since leaving Japan. Javier ran a soothing hand over his back, and the motion opened the flood gates. He could only choke back his sob for a moment before he was weeping into Javier's shirt. He curled up onto the other man's lap, clinging desperately to him and trying, but failing to keep his wailing to a reasonable level.

Javi rocked slowly with Yuzuru in his lap, whispering soothing words and running his hand over the younger man's back, the fingers of his left hand tangled in his hair. He heard Yuzuru slowly calm down, and when his body stopped shaking, Javi leaned back in the chair and just held him. He was sure Yuzuru was asleep until the younger man stood up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Thank you, Javi," he whispered, leaning down and planting a chaste kiss on his lips before walking out, leaving Javier stunned and blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short work~ <3


End file.
